


Смотрел

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Lucky hinata shoyuyou, POV Second Person, Poetry, Timeskip Haikyuu, Untalented kageyama tobio, nontalented kageyama tobio
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha





	Смотрел

Смотреть на всех кроме /десяти/  
Вбирать все лучшее что увидел  
Такой простой — и рабочий стиль  
Пока /десятый/ не ненавидит  
В нем нет хорошего  
Ничего  
Пружиной сломанной в механизме 

Летит так быстро за годом год  
Дни искажаются через призму  
Еще не лучший  
Почти  
Почти  
Вбираешь данные словно губка 

На горизонте таится штиль  
За ним — кровавая мясорубка 

Он возвращается в пустоту  
И создает мир из ниоткуда 

Ты прекращаешь свой /жалкий/ труд  
А о десятке твердят "вот чудо" 

Он остается  
Почти  
Один 

И все равно /как звезда/ сияет

Смотрел на всех  
Кроме /десяти/  
Но это роль уже не играет


End file.
